


In Trench Im Not Alone

by widowfighfr



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowfighfr/pseuds/widowfighfr
Summary: The over throwing; when the nine bishops took over the land, divided the people and forced them into their rules. They built high walls to keep citizens from escaping, as well as promises of highness.Tyler Robert Joseph was 17 at the time of the over throwing...





	1. Tyler Joseph

The over throwing; when the nine bishops took over the land, divided the people and forced them into their rules. They built high walls to keep citizens from escaping, as well as promises of highness.

Tyler Robert Joseph was 17 at the time of the over throwing, a normal kid who liked hanging out with his friends at the taco bell or seven eleven. That year his life took a 180, he'd stay in his room far more than normally, isolation was his only friend.

Now that Tyler was 29 (going on 30) though he had another friend for quite a few years. Joshua William Dun. Tyler found him oddly charming? His soft curls and soft kind words had Tyler tripping over his own. Not to say that he couldn't throw a punch or disappointed "dad" look when someone deserved it. Josh was soft for the most part but there was times when his grip on Tyler's arm surprised Josh himself.

Tyler was sitting in his room this night, scribbling away when a soft glint of light caught across his dusty window. He got up looking out, his eyes widened and he quickly shoved his pen and paper in his bag and ran outside quickly but trying to be silent. He eventually came to the door of his building and shoved it open harshly.

Outside stood Josh phone in hand "you okay?" He asked in that soft kind of concerned voice he'd use in these situations. Tyler held his notebook, pen in the spiral bound his phone in the other hand. "yeah" he whispered although Josh didn't believe him. They started to walk.

They carried their separate torches through the tunnels, until they found a nice place to sit and talk about life.

Tyler and Josh sat close to each other on the bench. Tyler had his notebook open in his lap "you know its gotten better in 13 years but its still nice to have this." He looked at Josh, Josh was looking into the sky though like it was a significant others eyes he loved dearly. "that's a long time to write."

Tyler sighed messing with the torch in his hand "i meant you. A friend by my side as i try to escape this damned place." Josh opened his eyes looking over at the other "oh yeah. Me too."


	2. Josh Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surprised him sometimes, he could exercise for a little while and be okay with breathing but his lungs went off when he had to do things that involved other people.

Josh sat on a couch on the farthest side of the room trying to catch his breath. No he hadn't chased someone or been chased by someone. He talked. It surprised him sometimes, he could exercise for a little while and be okay with breathing but his lungs went off when he had to do things that involved other people.

Josh sat in the church as the bishops built their glass watching along with everyone else wondering who it was for. Tyler sat next to him grabbing his hand slowly seeing the worry in his friends eyes that maybe he'd be picked. "Hey it's okay. It's me. Maybe we should get out of here?"

Josh nodded at that looking over at Tyler in the loud and crowded after party. Tyler stood keeping hold of Josh's hand, loosely it was Josh's choice. Josh didn't drop his hand standing as well and Tyler smiled softly leading him outside.

They traveled through the tunnels hand in hand giddy like teenagers.

Tyler and Josh walked down the sidewalk outside the venue hands still connected. Tyler noticed Josh's breathing was calming down "glad to be you're Xanax" they both smiled. "Better than Xanax" Josh commented back as Tyler ran his thumb across his knuckles. Tyler's hands were smaller than Josh's. Josh leaned over and kissed his cheek. Tyler's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. 

Tyler shook his head that's against the rules. The next neon gravestone would definitely be his if he gave into enjoying that. It was just a thank you from Josh, sweet Josh who meant it innocently. They heard someone at the start of the tunnel and quickly ran through twist and turns trying to get back to the city.


	3. Sacarver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sarcarver; one of the nine bishops

The two sat in Tyler's studio Tyler spinning in a chair staring at the floor as Josh tapped on a desk top. Tyler stopped spinning abruptly and Josh stopped tapping focusing on the other Tyler started talking but Josh drifted too far in his thoughts to comprehend it or the fact he was drifting closer, and closer until. Tyler's voice faded out completely as he closed his eyes as did Josh. Josh's lips on Tyler's. Tyler's lips on Josh's.

Tyler felt Josh's hands grab at his jacket pulling him a little wobbly into his lap and damn Tyler would stay there forever if he could, but then the door opened and another hand was on his jacket the back pulling him up "you do not belong in this block! You belong in Nico's section! We don't like rule breakers here!" He was dragged along. Sacarver.

Jenna ran out crying, Tyler felt his heart break. He made her cry for what? His selfish desires. He heard another sad voice but then one was full of guilt and was much less higher pitched then Jenna's. "I'm so sorry t-Ty I shouldn't h-have done that I d-don't know what came o-over me. I-im sorry."


	4. Neon Gravestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want the neon gravestone. I broke rules I need the praise."

The bishops were in search for a replacement for sacarver, after their accidental death. While they did so Tyler and Josh spent a lot of time in Josh's block.

They were on Josh's bed Tyler's knees on either side of Josh's lap and his hands on his shoulders. Lips connected tongues exploring each other's mouths. A few tears slipped down Tyler's face and he pulled back wiping them away quickly not quick enough for Josh not to see.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand "what's wron- be careful you have a cut there" Tyler sighed sniffling "I want the neon gravestone. I broke rules I need the praise."

Josh pulled Tyler into his chest as he cried softly. Tyler had been clean for almost a decade and something like a divorce set him back. Almost ten years gone for one night. He didn't want to stop. Josh rubbed his side softly "you're staying with me for a little bit. I can watch you and it'll be good for you"

"We can leave it'll take days in the tunnels but we can" Tyler shrugged "is it even worth it? If we get caught we're dead anyways"


	5. Pet Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!tw: heavily implied self-harm!!
> 
> The cheetah had the sharpest claws. The fights always ended with Tyler being the losing party.

Tyler was once again sat in his darkened room, it was quiet; too quiet since Jenna left. He didn't like the feeling of being alone. That was when the thoughts got too much. The voices far too loud.

Tyler couldn't call for Josh at this time. Lord knew he wanted to though. He definitely didn't want what was about to come. He hated the fight, the noises, the cheering bothered him most of all. The cheetah had the sharpest claws. The fights always ended with Tyler being the losing party.

Tyler sat on the floor for a good ten minutes just staring at his mistakes. He got up and realizing what he had done, searched for bandages. He didn't need to stain his clothes and carpet as well. He had already done enough damage. He went down to his basement studio.

Tyler bit at his lip as Josh wrapped up his wounds from it all. "Josh, I'm fine. Really." Tyler tried to reassure, finally giving a soft smile and patting Josh's head. "C'mon, practice would make me feel a bit better." Josh frowned "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Josh c'mon I'm not a little kid. I'll be fine to work." Josh looked at Tyler's arm then back up at Tyler "no you should really be taking a break. Fix your mental health first because it's clearly not just fine Tyler." Tyler shook his head "it was a little mess up.." he looked at Josh and noticed the tears gathering. He reached to wipe them away "maybe a small break" Josh looked hopefully and Tyler stood, pulling Josh up with him. Both boys walked out to Tyler's living room to sit, maybe watch a movie but over all enjoy each other's company.


End file.
